The Art of Diplomacy
by The Littlest Pig
Summary: An international food festival quickly becomes a catastrophe. War seems imminent as nations take sides. What happens when it's not clear where allegiances lie?
1. Just So

**Author's Note:** This contains some mild swearing. One scene is violent, but it's not depicted graphically. I also completely threw political correctness out the window. Although that's typical for Hetalia, I don't want someone to read this and be offended, so don't read it if you're hesitant.

Lastly, watch out for erratically flying political beliefs, duck before they hit you in the face.

**Edit:** Please review, don't read and run!

**Chapter One** – Just So 

Rain pattered on his umbrella as England rushed into the crowded building. He closed his umbrella and gracefully slid his coat off, hanging it neatly on a rack. He sighed with disgust at America's raincoat, thrown on top of everyone else's haphazardly. There was nothing he could do to fix it anyway but stand here adjusting everyone's coats until they were _just so_.

Arthur heard the door open and abruptly shut again behind him.  
>"Hey, Arthur, my bro! Good to see you!" America shouted, clapping him on the back heavily. England shook off the initial shock of America's America-ness and looked at him, forcing a smile. "You really didn't have to come in such awful weather, you know," Alfred continued.<br>"I understand that I didn't have to come, but I know that all of you would be so disappointed if you weren't able to try my cooking. Honestly, how could one hold an international food festival without my presence?" Arthur returned.  
>"Hey, don't get your knickers in a twist. I wasn't trying to imply anything. I'm just happy you got here okay." The corner of America's mouth twisted as he swallowed a grin. "C'mon, let's get to the dining hall with everyone else."<br>Alfred didn't stop talking as the walked down the hallway. "I love this type of thing. I get to see everyone and it's so nice and dang, there's so much free food! I wish this would go on forever!"  
>England rolled his eyes.<br>"So where's your dish? What'd you bring? Why aren't you holding anything?" America pressed, glancing quickly down at his own plastic bag filled with boxes of cheeseburgers and cans of Coke.  
>"I've already dropped off my tea and scones, if you must know."<br>Thankfully, China and Japan walked over to greet them before America would have to hide his expression of disgust.  
>"You've finally arrived! Now this festival can start, I'm starving! Japan's sushi looks delicious, aru," China commented.<br>Japan blushed and looked at his feet. He then looked up suddenly and smiled.

"America! You've brought, ah, cheeseburgers! Japan said, glancing at the bag that Alfred held.

"Yeah! And Coke!" Alfred replied eagerly.

"Yes! That's wonderful. I can't wait to try it!" Japan commented.

As the four nations walked deeper into the room, it was apparent how incredibly large of a place it was. Tables were set up all around the borders of the room, one for each nation. Everywhere, countries were setting out plates, putting out glasses and preparing their tables.

"My table! There it is!" America exclaimed and rushed off.

England turned to the two Asian nations beside him. "I guess I'll be off to my table now, too. I hope to see you again tonight," Arthur proclaimed, smiling.

"I hope that if I do see him again tonight, it's him coming to my table, not my coming to his," China muttered.

Japan looked at him, smiling slightly.

After sloppily piling mushrooms onto a plate next to a cluster of beer bottles, Prussia meandered away from his table.

"No one's food is as awesome as mine. I pretty much expected that though." Gilbert laughed to himself.

Suddenly, America's table caught his eye. Cheeseburgers and Coke would be liked by almost everyone. No one would notice his awesome mushrooms if they were full on high-fat meat patties.

Prussia then noticed that there was no one there, beside the table. Perfect. He walked over inconspicuously and picked up a bottle of Coke. He shook it vigorously and began to do the same to each of the other cans.

Suddenly, he spotted Alfred out of the corner of his eye. Damn! Gilbert walked away quickly, feigning innocence, and leaving only about half of the cans shaken. He'd have to finish this later, he thought, as Germany's voice began to echo through the room.

"I call this meeting to order!" he bellowed, silencing the nations. "I hope that all of you are now here. Thank you, China, for organizing this."

"Not a problem," China called out.

"Now, I expect everyone to be polite and patient. We're trying to solve problems, not create them. Be tolerant and respectful," Germany finished.

The room erupted into a storm of voices. France sampled Italy's pasta while Italy and Germany tried Prussia's mushrooms. America carried on a conversation with England through mouthfuls of profiterole.

No one drank any soda, after Latvia opened on of America's Coke cans and was promptly sprayed with brown froth.

There was one corner of the room, however, that everyone was avoiding. Russia stood silently next to a large bowl of borscht and two bottles of vodka. Canada and Lithuania had the misfortune of being positioned on either side of him, and they quickly evacuated to other areas. If they were asked, most nations would have responded that they didn't like borscht or vodka, but the real fear was being stuck alone with Ivan.

This had the worst effect possible, because the more people avoided him, the more annoyed Ivan got, and the more annoyed he got, the more likely everyone would avoid him.

"Germany stands and talks about respect and politeness…" Russia muttered under his breath.

Across the room, Canada stands next to China's table.

_I have to go over there and refill the maple syrup. I can't be inconsiderate. But I can't go over there._

Canada stares into space, silently fighting his internal battle, when America strolls over and stops suddenly.

"Mattie, you OK?"

Matthew snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Alfred. "Fine, yeah, everything's great. This is so much fun!" Canada lies. Lying is easy for him, after so many years of covering things up.

"Awesome. You know, I didn't get a chance to try anything that you brought yet. I'm guessing, poutine and maple syrup?"

"Right!" Canada responds brightly. "But did you try Italy's pasta yet? It's so good!"

"No, I didn't. I'll go try some, you wanna come?"

"Nah, I have to go talk to someone."

"Okay, then, see you in a few minutes?" America replied.

"Sure."

Canada walked over to his table. _This is fine, this is fine, everything's fine, refilling maple syrup, all fine._ He reached under the table for another syrup bottle.

"Matvey!" Ivan called cheerfully. "I haven't seen you in so long! It gets lonely over here!"

Matthew stood up slowly, heat pounding. "Oh, hello, Ivan."

"Would you like to try some of my borscht?"

"Are you sure you have enough? I don't want to take it away from everyone else."

Russia laughed harshly. "We can both stop playing dumb now, da? You're not as thick as your idiot brother. It should be clear to you that not only do you have no choice whether you come here, but also that none of this soup is going to be eaten."

"What?" Canada said shakily.

"Either you are very stupid, or you think that I am very stupid."

Matthew sprinted out the door and down the hallway. He swung open the bathroom door and slammed it, not sure if he was being chased. He locked himself in and leaned against the door, inhaling only once before he was interrupted.

"Matthew? Is that you?"

Arthur stared at him.

"What's happened to you? Are you all right?" Arthur questioned nervously.

"Everything's fine," replied Canada quickly, removing his hand from the door and straightening himself.

"I can tell that it isn't fine! You're on the verge of tears and you think I won't notice you're not okay! I'm not a bloody idiot!"

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Just tell me," England sighed. "Please."

Matthew reluctantly explained his encounter with Russia.

"…and now we're stuck in the men's room with the door locked, we don't know where Ivan is, and no one can get in here, and we can't contact anyone."

Arthur suddenly brightened. "A cell phone! Do you have one with you?"

"Yeah, but it has almost no battery. I'm calling Alfred right now."

"Helloski broski, it's the hero speaking!" Alfred spoke cheerfully.

"You need to get to the men's room right now."

Alfred paled. "Got it."

The line went dead.

France looked at Alfred worriedly. "What's happened, _mon ami_? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

"Matt's in trouble. Come with me, now!"


	2. Tea

**Chapter Two** – Tea 

America and France rushed off immediately. However many thoughts were running through their heads, neither of them spoke. America tugged at the door.

"It won't open! Damn it! I'm gonna rip this thing off the hinges!"

The last thing that he remembered was looking into his violet eyes, just for a second.

"Wake up, Amerika. You are okay, da?"

Alfred immediately tried to sit up, but his throbbing headache made him slam his head down, back onto the bed.

"I assume that you will want to stay there for a while? I'll be back in a moment."

America slowly rose his head from a pillow, propping himself up against a headboard. His heart was pounding and every muscle in his body urged him to leap out of this bed and fight, but he knew that he couldn't risk injuring himself further.

_I can do this. What? What can I do? I don't even know. I don't know how I'm going to get out of this. I can't give up. I'm the hero!_

Alfred looked out the window and saw the wind whipping the snow across an empty world, just white – white sky and white ground and white wind. It created such an illusion that Russia's house was the only thing left in the world. He then remembered the rest of the world. What had happened to France? to Canada?

Russia opened the door slowly, interrupting his thoughts.

"I brought you tea… England tells me you like it with honey and lemon?"

Alfred stared, silent.

Ivan set two cups of tea on the side table beside the bed. He picked one of them back up and held it in both hands.

"Have it, Amerika."

Alfred inhaled. "I'm not taking your toxic tea. If you think that I trust you, let me tell you right now. I don't, I never have, I never will. You are completely insane."

Ivan's hands tightened around his tea.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" he murmured.

"I just told you. You're one to talk, too. You're pretty damn afraid of me when I'm not sitting here, helpless."  
>Ivan laughed, softly.<br>"Amerika… you cannot see, can you? That your future is here, as a part of a new Soviet Union, a new alliance. Maybe you will be the last to join me… but maybe you world rather be the first to join the winning side?"  
>"The winning side? You've got to be kidding me. You're the one that needs to learn that communism will never win," America responded.<br>"Maybe you need to look at your people, da? And what they are protesting for? Maybe I need to leave you here to drink your tea."  
>By this time it was quite dark. He lay down quietly and stared at the tea beside him.<br>_What's going on with me? Why don't I want to leave?_  
>He looked at the tea and slowly reached towards it. The cup felt pleasant in his hands, warming them. The room was so cold.<br>Just as he was bringing the cup to his lips, the window shattered. Alfred dropped the cup, and it shattered into blades of ceramic on the hardwood floor.  
>"Alfred, it's us. We need to go," England urged.<br>Alfred practically leapt out the window, into France's arms.  
>"I can carry you…"<br>"No, I'm fine. I can stand," America replied quickly. "I'll follow you guys. We can't risk being caught."  
>"Are you sure, Alfred?" Canada questioned.<br>America began to walk away from the house.  
>The fastest that the four could go was a slow plod through the snow. No one could see more than a couple of feet ahead. America's fingers were completely numb.<br>Finally, Canada's car appeared on the edge of an unmanaged road. Everything was drenched in snow.  
>"I can drive through this. I'm used to driving in the snow," Canada mentioned as he got into the driver's seat. "If nobody minds me driving, though."<br>"Just go, before the storm worsens, _mon ami_," France responded.  
>"And go to Germany's place, please. I trust him with this type of siuation."<br>It continued to snow. The headlights illuminated the spots of white whipping wildly across the path of the car.

France stroked America's hand softly in the back seat, whispering something in French while Alfred looked out the window, hating himself for not leaving on his own. At least he hadn't taken a sip of that stupid tea.

_But I would have if England hadn't broken the window when he did. _

England was trying to look at a map. Canada was focused intensely on the road.  
>The road seemed to keep going forever, like there was no place to turn, just more miles and miles through the snow. Alfred drifted in and out of sleep; finally, he awoke fully when the countries had arrived at a gas station.<br>Canada quickly got out of the car and began to fill up the tank.  
>England unbuckled his seatbelt and turned around, looking at America.<br>"What happened to you while you were with Russia?"  
>"Nothing. He was telling me some crap about communism. He didn't do anything to hurt me besides when he initially knocked me out."<br>"Do you want to talk about it, Alfred?"  
>"No. I'm not a little kid anymore."<p>

France added, "Alfred, we will be to Germany's home soon. You can rest there, and figure out what you want to do."

"I know what I want to do! I want to destroy him!"

"America, now is not the ideal time to start a war. Don't get so caught up in a personal conflict that you create a potentially huge disaster," England warned.

"Back me up when I create this potentially huge disaster."

England sighed.

"Haven't we already gone through this once before? Think about the Cold War, Alfred. Are you saying you want that again?" England pressed.

"No. Not at all," America sighed. "Diplomacy it is. England, why do you have to be so rational?"

England flashed a small smile and responded, "Although you're the 'hero,' someone has to be the responsible one."

France laughed. "If you made all of the decisions, well... it's good you don't, _oui_?"

"Nobody trusts me," Alfred mumbled into the car seat.

Canada got back into the driver's seat.

"It's not that much further to Germany's. Only about half and hour."

As the nations drove, the snow gradually subsided until there were only light flurries. The roads were clear and flat, and by the time they arrived at Germany's, the snow was gone and the sky was mostly cloudy, with a few patches of blue peeking through.

"Mr. Jones." Germany's voice was somehow reassuring after such a hectic drive. "Are any of you hurt?" he continued.

"Other than America's head, we're all fine. America seems to be better now, too," Arthur answered.

"Yeah, I'm good," Alfred said. "Just a little dazed. I'll be fine soon."

"We need to get him to a bed. It's almost one in the morning," Germany continued. "There are places for you three to sleep too. We'll deal with the situation in the morning.

Once Alfred was asleep, Germany called the other nations down to his living room. It was full of nations, most sighing with relief when they saw the three nations that had just arrived.

"America is asleep upstairs."

Everyone relaxed slightly, but their eyes were still filled with nervousness.

"I understand that you all want to go to sleep, but this is a very serious matter. I need to tell you what happened after you left the festival," Germany said, looking at England, France, and Canada.

The three nations looked at Germany intently.

"As you must have assumed, you left everything in chaos. China brought Ukraine, Belarus, Latvia, and Lithuania to Russia. I took everyone else here except Japan, who I assumed was with you. The biggest problem we have right now is Japan's absence. Is any nation coming with me to Russia's to look for him?"

England stood up.

"Thank you. Please stay here unless there's an emergency. I'll have my cell phone on if anyone needs to call."

Germany and England left silently, the slam of the door still reverberating in the quiet house.

"Everyone is here now, da?" Russia looked over the group of shivering, whimpering nations.

Yao spoke up immediately. "Yes, Ivan. The nations who you wished for are here, aru."

"Other than Amerika, of course. We'll find him again. For now—"

He was cut off by a knock at the door.

He sighed. "Lithuania. Get it. But look out the window first."

Lithuania, who was clearly the worst off of the nations around him, stood up shakily and walked over to the door. With each step he was obviously in pain, however he tried to hide his wincing.

"J-japan," he stammered.

Yao looked at Ivan quickly. "Please, may I go over and help him?"

China looked away immediately. How he wished he could be with the other nations, safe in Germany's house…

"To do what? Open the door? No. If he can't open the door, why is he here?" Ivan stared at Lithuania intently.

Toris struggled with the lock. He slowly pulled open the door, its squeaking filling the room with a harsh sound.

"China?" Japan's voice slipped into a higher pitch. His hands visibly shook. He tried to inhale, but his breaths came in shaky bursts.

Yao looked at Japan – his worried eyes, his pathetic shaking and stammering.

_He comes here, worried for my safety, when I'm supposed to be worried for his. And now he's stuck here, like us._


	3. Impatience

**Chapter Three **– Impatience

America woke up with a start.

_What time is it?_

He grasped at the table, shoving his glasses onto his face messily. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and clicked the lamp beside him on.

_Ugh. Still 4 am. I've gotta go back to sleep._  
>Before Alfred could turn off the light again, he noticed a cup of tea beside him that England had brought last night. The cup felt cold and uncomfortable. He flexed his fingers in and out, again and again, trying to hold the cup.<br>_Why can't I hold it? Have I forgotten how to hold things?_  
>In a single motion, he grabbed the cup with both hands and drank the tea. Just a sip, just to prove that he could do it.<br>It was nothing but cold and disgusting. The flavors were darkened and bitter, but he forced himself to swallow it.  
><em>I don't care.<em>  
>He put the tea down, back where it had been and went downstairs, flicking the lamp off as he left.<br>He noticed the beauty of Germany's house as he walked down the stairs. The difference that it made to mind the small things was apparent. Small things.  
>Alfred put on his coat and shoes mindlessly.<br>_I'm sure Canada wouldn't mind me borrowing his scarf._  
>He wrapped it around his neck quickly, impatiently, and opened the door quickly, almost forgetting to shut it before wandering off into the night.<p>

-

Ivan ran his fingers through his hair again, impatiently.  
><em>I have to finish these plans before I can go to sleep. Sleeping is giving in.<em>  
>Yao watched him through the hinge of the door. China had been standing in the hallway, just watching, for hours. The scratching of Russia's pencil was deafening in the silent house. It had been hours since Japan had been locked in with the Baltic nations.<p>

There was another door in the room, too – to Ivan's room. No one was ever there other than Ivan.

_How can I leave and warn the western nations?_  
>China inhaled and coughed slightly, with just enough force to bring it above Russia's pencil scratching.<br>Ivan's pencil clattered to the ground, shattering the silence. He stood up slowly, his eyes darting around the room. He stood still for a moment, and then another, staring at the door.

In the silence, he heard China's heavy breathing. His voice dripping with anger, he finally spoke.

"Show yourself."

America opened the door and stepped into the office.

Ivan was silent. He hadn't expected this. He swallowed.

"Amerika, come here! Sit down! I am so sorry for my rudeness. Let me get you a cup of tea."

Alfred nodded. "Thanks."

Russia opened the door to the hallway, revealing a speechless China.

"Well. I have many guests today, da? Sit down in my office. I will get you tea also."

Yao and Alfred sat silently across from each other. China rubbed his finger in a circle on the fabric of the couch, trying to appear deep in thought. Anything to avoid looking at America.

Alfred stared at a painting of St. Basil's Cathedral on the wall as if it was the most important thing in the world, shifting uncomfortably to stay as far from Yao as possible.

_What if he asks me about the money that I owe him, now that it's just us two? I can't make eye contact._

Meanwhile, Russia prepared tea in his kitchen. He heated water in a pot, unsure of what else he could do. The hot water pitcher that England had given him last year sat unused, still in its box on the counter.

He sighed as he poured the water into three plain-looking teacups.

_Why does everything have to be so deeply complicated? Scaring the other nations is fine, until you need allies. What do you need allies for if you don't scare anyone? Where was I when everyone else learned diplomacy?_

After lowering a teabag into each of the cups, Ivan carefully measured a spoonful of lemon juice and a spoonful of honey to put in America's tea. He placed them all carefully on a wooden tray, keeping his eye on America's to make sure he didn't forget which it was.

"I've brought your tea," Ivan said, struggling to restrain his accent. He placed the tray in the middle of the table.

_I can't say anything that will offend either of them._

"This one is yours, Amerika," he said, pointing to one of the teacups.

Alfred took the handle delicately and sipped it.

Ivan took another cup, and Yao took the third.

"So."

Only America would break the silence in such a way.

"Finally, no one's here to hate me for being sick of everything being so nice. It's so clear that it's all artificial," America said bitterly. "When I want to reveal the truth, there's always someone there to stop me – someone to tell me that I'll start a war, I can't do this or that."

Russia constrained his eagerness. "We have something in common, da? An inability to deal with fake kindness that leaves a bitter aftertaste."  
>"I'm gonna be honest. I'm the last person who ever thought I would come to you. But I'm sick of these damn lies. To hell with diplomacy. France and England have messed with me for the last time."<br>Russia laughed.  
>China maintained an expression of neutrality through their conversation, but inside, he couldn't have felt sicker. Thousands of years of self-control were the only thing that kept him breathing evenly, a blank and placid expression on his face.<br>"So you must have considered my offer, da? And you accept it?"  
>Alfred looked at him hesitantly.<br>_If you think that I trust you, let me tell you right now. I don't, I never have, I never will._  
>"Let me help you write the treaty," he finally responded, forcing negativity to the back of his mind.<br>_This is the future._

-

Germany and England stood just to the left of the window, whispering.  
>"Let me get their attention, Germany, so that they can open the window."<br>"The window is locked from the outside," Ludwig replied. "I'll go inside and help the nations out of the window while you help them from outside."  
>England nodded, embarrassed.<br>Germany opened the window and noticed that all of them were sleeping but Japan and Lithuania. He helped a frail Lithuania out the window, while Japan woke up the rest of the nations. They climbed silently out of the window, knowing that this was not the time to express their gratitude to the western nations.  
>Germany's cell phone vibrated in his pocket as he climbed out of the window after Japan.<br>"Shut the window and lock it," Ludwig said to Japan brusquely. "I need to take a call. England, drive."

He climbed into the passenger seat and flipped open his phone. The rest of the nations piled into the back of the van.

"Hello, this is the Federal Republic of Germany speaking."  
>"Mr. Germany! I-I went to check on America but he is not there!" Italy squeaked into the phone.<br>"Is anyone else awake?"  
>"France is awake, but none of the other countries are!"<br>"Are you sure that America is not in the house?"  
>"No, he's not anywhere!" Italy blubbered.<p>

Germany's expression betrayed his worry. England looked at him.

"What's happened? Is everyone okay?" Arthur's voice cracked.

"America is missing. We have to go back."

"We won't arrive for hours! Think about all that could happen by the time we are at your house."

"There's no other option."

"Germany, sir?" Lithuania looked up at the two arguing nations. "America is here, with Russia. I heard them talking."

"Lithuania, we've just rescued you from Russia. If you're going to lie about where America is, we can't have you here. You don't need to lie for Ivan."

England's remarks made Lithuania look at his feet. Japan's eyes flickered.

"He's not lying."

Ludwig turned around and stared at Japan.

"Tell me right now. What is going on in this house?" Germany asked, voice rising.

_Everything is a mess! Why can't this be simple?_

"I will tell you, starting at the beginning."  
>"I hate to interrupt," England said, "but this van is far too close to Russia's home. May I drive away while we speak?"<br>"Good idea," Germany replied.  
>As they made their way away from Ivan's house, England drove past Russia's driveway."<br>"England, you idiot! Russia knows that this is my car! If he's anywhere near a window, he'll see it!"

At that moment, the front door opened, slamming against the side of the house. "Speak of the devil!" England yelled as he slammed the gas pedal viciously.

Ivan watched Germany's car speed away, anger coursing through his veins.

"Stupid, stupid man. He did nothing but take away weak and worthless prisoners."

Alfred stepped through the door and nodded.

"One less complication."

Russia smiled.

"Everything is so simple now."


	4. Fear

**Chapter Four** – Fear

Germany realized suddenly that he had not ended Italy's call.

"Italy, I can't talk right now. I will call you back when I can. Wake up Canada and see if he knows anything. Stay calm." Ludwig asserted.

"We will, Germany," France answered.

Germany snapped the phone shut forcefully and turned around to face Japan again.

"Explain this."

"I… I came to see if Yao was okay," Japan admitted. "I know he doesn't like Russia and I was worried about him."

Germany nodded.

"It was so cold… that I gave up and knocked on Ivan's door. He locked me in a room with the Baltic nations. He brought food and there were beds, so it wasn't that bad…" Japan trailed off.

"Get to the part about America, will you?" England interjected impatiently.

"Oh. Yes," Japan said, embarrassed. "I wasn't able to sleep, and I heard Ivan speak loudly, in another room. Then America thanked him. They started to talk, in a way that seemed friendly… I know it was America's voice."

Ludwig turned towards Arthur.

"I have no choice but to believe him."

However unbelievable the story was to the two Europeans, they had never known Japan to construct such elaborate lies. It had to be true.

Germany took out his phone and dialed Italy's number.

"Germany?"

"Italy, things are very complicated right now."

Germany paused unnaturally. Who could he tell this right now? Why had he thought it was okay for the two most responsible nations to leave?

"Please put Canada on the phone."

_Better him than France or Italy._

He heard Italy's faint call for Canada through the phone.

"Here he is!" Italy responded brightly, seemingly forgetting the situation.

"Germany? What's going on?" Canada asked, his voice quavering.

"America is with Russia now. We don't know why. Can you make sure that all of the other nations are there?"

"Yes. I'll call you back."

Matthew closed his phone and slid it back into his pocket.

_Wouldn't we have noticed Russia breaking in and talking Alfred?_

He glanced at France and Italy, and then at a little book with the countries' information sitting on the table. He picked it up.

"Maybe we should stay together and check to see if everyone's here, if that's okay?"

France and Italy nodded. Even though most of the countries here were relatively diplomatic, it was safer to go together.

_It shouldn't be that hard to find everyone, even in a big house like this._

The trio wandered around the house, Canada making little dots with pencil next to every country that he found. He remembered where everyone had decided to sleep quite easily, but when he opened the room where he remembered Cuba sleeping, it was empty.

_I must have remembered wrong._

He continued to walk around the house. Most of the time, he wasn't fearful – in a situation like this, countries were unlikely to suddenly attack. His relationship with everyone was pretty peaceful. He didn't have nuclear weapons, and he definitely didn't like to make waves.

Soon, almost everyone in the book who should be here had been found.

"I've got almost everyone. Would you mind looking for Cuba? I… can't find him…. I forget where he is," Canada said.

"Are you sure you're okay alone?" France asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a few nations left." Canada forced a smile.

Italy and France walked away, their footsteps the only sound in the quiet house.

Canada opened up the book and flipped through.

_Japan,_ _Baltic nations, Germany, Italy…_

He paused on America's page.

_Have to keep going. I'm doing this for him._

Canada continued to turn though the rest of the book. He then stopped on a page without a little dot.

_North Korea._

_ Why did I have to leave this for after I sent France and Italy away?_

"I have nothing to be afraid of," Matthew whispered to himself.

He began to walk down the hallway, slowly, each step an effort.

_I'm just lying to myself. I should go get France and Italy._

_But why? I'm a country. I'm so pathetic. Why do I need somebody to hold my hand?_

Canada stopped at the door and looked at it.

Through the silence around him, he heard tiny sounds coming from the room.

He knelt on the floor and looked underneath the door.

North Korea was putting something in a plain black suitcase. Canada could only see his feet and hands, but that was enough.

Matt stood up quickly, making the floorboard creak. He winced and walked away quickly.

He heard the click of the door being unlocked and froze.

A cold voice shattered the silence.

"Canada."

Canada's heart pounded. He stood motionlessly.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

"I'm not going to ask you what you were doing. Your responses to me are invariably lies."

Matthew turned to face North Korea. His perfect English and faint accent were unnerving.

Canada didn't speak. He was staring at the gun in the other nation's hand.

"You are right to be afraid of me. However, it is in your favor that I did not mistake you for America."

"I was just making sure that everyone's here," Canada said faintly.

"You have given me no reason to trust you."

The Korean paused, staring at Matthew coldly.

Canada swallowed.

"Come here."

Canada slowly took a step forward. Though he was about 10 feet away from North Korea, it felt like inches.

Canada started to put his hand to his pocket, reaching for his cell phone.

"I've killed a lot of people, Canada, though I have never killed another nation."

Matthew immediately withdrew his hand from his pocket.

"I will assume that you don't want to be the first."

Just as North Korea finished his sentence, he heard the pounding of footsteps down the stairs.

"Get in this room now," he said, voice still steady and serious.

Canada ran into North Korea's room. There really was no other choice.

The Korean locked the door behind him.

"Open the window, Canada."

Matthew's trembling hands could barely unlatch it. He opened it slowly, hoping to buy himself time.

"Your leaders have clearly not educated you well enough. Please stop trying to save yourself. It is causing both of us unnecessary inconvenience."

Korea sighed. "Open the window and go through it."

Struck by adrenaline from his fear, Canada forced the window open and leapt out.

He was caught by Cuba, who grinned.

"Oh, America, America."

_I can't let this happen again._

"I'm not America," Canada said assertively.

"Nice try," Cuba sneered. "Now see if you can use your single brain cell to form any other sentences."

Matthew struggled in Cuba's arms, but he couldn't break free.

"Funny thing, I remember you being stronger than this. Maybe you are turning into your little sister – oh sorry, _brother_."

Canada's eyes blurred with tears.

"Ooh, sorry, was I too mean, little America?"


End file.
